


Family Dysfunction

by PropShopHannah



Series: Throne of Glass prompts and asks [9]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Angst, angry Aedion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropShopHannah/pseuds/PropShopHannah
Summary: Anon asked: Fic where Rowan and Aelin have just mated, and Aedion is really pissed at them because they're all coupley all the time.Anon asked: the eos squad would drunk spar it would be funny as hell cause Rowaelin would always be very violent then end up hard core make out the Gavriel would say hey there's children here and theb aelin would say your child Aedion is like really aelin I'm older than u





	

“Oh my gods,” Aedion mumbled to no one at all. He poured himself another drink, downing it in one go. Dorian eyed him from across the long dinner table they’d set out on the deck of the ship. “What?” he spit.

Dorian raised his eyebrows as if to say “nothing at all” then looked away. Aedion didn’t give a shit what the king thought about his drinking. He was annoyed.

They’d pulled the long dinner table up on deck to have a nice meal together. Apparently it was some ancient holiday only the Fae knew about.

_ Or remembered, _ Aedion thought.

He glanced to where Aelin and Rowan were making gooey eyes at one another. He rolled his and looked away. Manon gave a low chuckle from where she sat on the stairs to the quarterdeck. Aedion looked at her. The witch was looking right at him. He gave her a hand gesture he thought adequately described his feelings.

She blew him a kiss.

Aedion stood, pounding his fists on the table.

“You wanna go?” he said. Everyone looked at him. The witch gave an iron smile and stood. _ Good, _ he thought.  _ Finally.  _ He backed up from the table to stand in the center of the main deck. Manon joined him.

“Wait a minute,” Aelin barked, getting between them.

“Stay out of it,” Aedion said.

“Like hell I will. We’re in the middle of a gods-damned war. You two beat each other senseless, and I’m down two warriors.”

“Don’t worry,” Manon said. “I’ll go easy on him.” Aedion spit at her feet and pulled his sword from his back. She flicked out her iron nails.

“Don’t bother,  _ witch _ ,” he said. “I don’t offer handicaps to bitches. Not even the pretty ones.” Again she gave him that low fucking chuckle–as if  _ she _ were taunting  _ him _ . Oh, he was going to end her. He’d offer her little pet Dorian a handkerchief to cry on when it was done. Aelin opened her mouth to protest–

“I want in,” said Fenrys, jumping down from the rigging to stand beside them. “Winner fights me.”

“We should establish rules,” Dorian said, sauntering over with his hands in his pockets.

“Hold on one gods-damned minute,” Aelin yelled. “No one is fighting–”

“Sparring then,” Dorian said. Aedion got the distinct impression that the king wanted to make sure Manon got revenge for Aedion’s disrespect. “No death blows. Just taps and knicks. First one to twenty points wins.” His cousin looked as if she were going to rip the king’s head off.

“Sounds reasonable,” Gavriel chimed in. Aedion rolled his eyes.

“Fine,” he said, ignoring his father. “Hits to the upper arm and thigh are worth two points, lower thigh and forearm one. Neck, torso, and head are worth five.”

“It’s settled then,” Fenrys said. “Anyone not sparring keeps score. Ten coppers says the witch kicks his ass.” Aedion and Aelin both snarled.

“Twenty,” said Dorian. Ansel and Lysandra gave a simultaneous “oooh” from the table.

“Five more says Aedion gets to twenty first,” Aelin said. Aedion tried not to bristle as his cousin’s lack of confidence in him. Aelin and the rest of the group took up positions around or atop the table to watch.

“Fight!” Aelin yelled. They wasted no time at all.

Immediately, Manon launched herself into the air–flipping and landing behind him. She’d ran those iron nails across his back before she’d even landed. She’d sliced through his shirt, too, and he was pretty sure she’d broken the skin. But not enough to bleed.  _ Bitch. _

“That’s five for Manon,” Gavriel said. Gods, Aedion really hated his father.

He ducked low as he circled and made to hit the witch in the lower leg with his sword–a move he knew she’d see and likely predict. What she hadn’t counted on was the dagger he loosed from his boot and scraped along her upper thigh.

“Two for Aedion,” Aelin said.

The witch came down and grabbed the upper arm of his dagger hand, lightly digging her iron nails into his skin and throwing him across the deck.

“Two more for Manon,” Ansel said.

“They’re tied,” Aelin corrected. “Aedion got her in the chest on the toss.” Indeed he had. He quickly picked himself up off the ground. Readying for his next move.

“Do we reward Manon points for hits inflicted on the toss?” Rowan said. 

“No.” Aelin.

“Why not?” Gavriel said. “He hit his torso and head on the fall. We should at least reward five. Damage is damage, your majesty.” 

“Fine,” Aelin grumbled. “That’s five more to Manon.”

Aedion ignored them. He didn’t give a shit about winning. He just wanted to hit something.

They circled one another.

They sparred for a few more minutes, each gaining points. But when Aedion picked himself up off the floor–yet again–and saw Rowan pull on this cousin’s earlobe with his fangs, he lost it.

He launched himself at the witch.

“So touchy you Fae males,” she taunted him. Aedion stepped in close, allowed her to get too close to him. She dragged her nails across his chest and whispered, “It’s not like she’s your mate.” Aedion may have cost himself the win, but the punch he landed to the witch’s face sent a satisfying burst of pain through his knuckles and forearm.

She didn’t even stagger back. Only smiled at him as she licked the blood off her iron teeth. Then kneed him  _ viciously _ in the groin. 

He had not seen that coming.

Hands pulled them apart before Aedion could embarrass himself by falling to the ground in front of the witch.

“I know she already won, but groin hits should be an automatic win,” Ansel said, laughing. Every male and man on deck turned to her and growled, “No.”

“What the hell was that?” Aelin yelled. Aedion stared at Manon, still in pain, but ready to see her get reamed by Aelin. But Aelin wasn’t looking at the witch, she was looking at him. “I said you could spar, not beat the shit out of one another.”

Aedion stared up at Aelin from the chair in which he now sat doubled over in pain. He glanced at Rowan. Manon gave another low chuckle from where she stood across the deck–no doubt picking pieces of Aedion’s skin out of her nails.

Rowan moved to Aelin’s side, pulling her to him with an arm around her waist. It was everything Aedion could do not to snarl at him.

“Let it go,” he said, kissing her cheek. In a second, everything about Aelin changed as her focus was pulled to Rowan. Aedion saw her look at his mouth a second before she kissed it. And then they just started making out. 

_ What the fuck is it with these two?  _ Aedion thought. He wiped his hands down his face with a groan and turned as much away from them as he could. He wanted to be anywhere else right now. His eyes landed on his father, a look of understanding crossed his face. Aedion rolled his eyes and stood, ignoring the pain.

“Rowan,” Gavriel said. “There are children here.”

“You mean your child?” Aelin said, breaking away from Rowan’s face long enough to raise an eyebrow at Gavriel.

“I’m not his child,” Aedion snarled, halfway around the table. “He  _ sired _ me. There’s a difference.” Aelin looked to Aedion then, her face softened in a way that he decided he hated. “I’m older than you anyway.” He turned his back to them and climbed the stairs to the quarter deck and disappeared.

He didn’t see the murderous look Aelin gave Gavriel, or the snow leopard silently leave the table to find him. Nor did he care to listen when Fenrys said, “I’m the child to which he referred, majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm PropShopHannah on Tumblr


End file.
